After All
by Illheart
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] "En ce jour, j'abandonne mes fonctions de Lieutenant-Commandant, et renonce, par la même occasion à mes privilèges, ainsi qu'à mes armes pour me consacrer à l'éducation de mes enfants."


Cet OS a été encore une fois rédigé pour le **Forum de tous les Périls**. Avec le personnage de Bellemere et avec pour thème d'accompagnement: **Ma version de l'histoire**. Ces thèmes sont issus de tables de prompts de la communauté **livejournal pompom power,** avec l'aimable autorisation de **benebu**.

Il est très fortement inspiré de la chanson: _After All_ de Christine Ebersole, que je vous conseille vivement d'aller écouter (en fait je vous y oblige).

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **A fter All**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

« Je, par la présente, vous informe de ma démission officielle et définitive.

En ce jour, j'abandonne mes fonctions de Lieutenant-Commandant, et renonce, par la même occasion à mes privilèges, ainsi qu'à mes armes pour me consacrer à l'éducation de mes deux filles. La Marine ne saurait me retenir enchaînée à ses ordres alors que ces enfants ont désespérément besoin d'une famille. Je ne peux me résoudre à les confier à d'autres gens. Elles m'ont accordé leur confiance, je leur ai donné la mienne. Aucun de vos discours ne saurait défaire cela, ni me faire changer d'avis.

Une mère, Vice-Amiral n'est pas qu'une femme ayant donnée vie. Une mère, c'est également une personne qui élève des enfants, qui leur offre tout ce qu'elle peut, quitte à abandonner certaines de ses profondes convictions. C'est aussi une personne capable de veiller tard pour pallier les cauchemars des petits êtres qu'elle a sous sa garde. Mais c'est avant tout une personne qui se reconnaît dans ces enfants qu'elle élève. Et qui vit dans la peur constante de les voir un jour confrontées à la cruauté de notre monde, mais qui s'efforce de leur donner l'amour ainsi que l'espoir dont elles auront besoin pour affronter ce monde qui les attendra.

Une mère, Vice-Amiral n'est pas qu'une femme qui a connu les souffrances de la grossesse. Une mère, peut aussi être une personne qui a tout simplement saisi de petites mains dans les siennes afin de les aider à marcher, et à réussir à leur donner l'envie de voler par leurs propres ailes. C'est surtout une personne ayant la force de sacrifier sa propre vie, ainsi que sa santé afin de préserver ses enfants du moindre besoin. Ça peut être une personne qui les observe de loin, en ressentant un étrange pincement au cœur chaque jour qu'elle les voit grandir, car elle sait que leurs sourires ainsi que leur innocence enfantine, sont ce qui l'a déjà sauvé… et continueront de la sauver dans les années à venir.

Sachez également qu'une mère n'est pas une femme, ou encore même un homme. Il s'agit avant tout de quelqu'un comme moi, qui ai vu l'horreur de l'humain mais qui grâce à ces deux petites choses qui vivent sous son toit, ne perds pas espoir dans ce que l'humain a à offrir aux autres ainsi qu'au monde qui l'entourent. Parce que je suis entourée de deux êtres qui me permettent de voir toute la beauté de la vie simple et quotidienne, de ce que vous appelez une simple vie de « paysanne ». Avec elles deux à mes côtés, cette vie-là, me va très bien. Elle est même la plus épatante des existences que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir. Tout ça parce que ces deux petites filles m'ont de nouveau ouvert les yeux sur ce qui est important, et sur le but de la profession que j'occupais auparavant : protéger ceux que l'on aime, au détriment de soi-même.

Et constatez, qu'après tout, cette démission est la chose la plus heureuse qui puisse nous arriver, à vous, à moi, et surtout à ces deux petites filles dont j'ai à présent la charge. Puisqu'elles m'appellent « Mère », et qu'après tout ce que j'ai pu voir, entendre et subir sur des champs de bataille, je retrouve le goût ainsi qu'un sens à cette vie que je pensais pouvoir abandonner il y a encore quelques mois. En les entendant m'appeler « Mère », je leur fais la promesse d'être là pour elles peu importe ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Je leur offre mon âme, ainsi que mon coeur pour survivre à l'horreur de l'humain, que nous avons vue, vous et moi.  
Elles sont mon trésor, ma fierté, la somme de toute une existence passée à combattre pour la justice.

Elles sont ma justice.

Mais ça… Comment pourriez-vous le comprendre Vice-Amiral ?

Je sais que vous ne le pouvez pas.

Daignez, Vice-Amiral Sakazuki, agréer l'expression de mon très profond respect.

Anciennement Lieutenant-Commandant Bellemere. »

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Oda a vraiment écrit des personnages féminins forts... Quel dommage qu'il les bute presque à chaque fois._

 _D'ailleurs j'espère que l'apparition de Sakazuki ne vous a pas trop décontenancé... J'avoue avoir trouvé l'idée plutôt brillante. A vous de me dire ce que vous, vous en pensez._


End file.
